fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Reefback Vaal Hazak
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Reefback Vaal Hazak is a subspecies of Vaal Hazak that roams the Coral Highlands. Physiology Reefback Vaal Hazak resembles the original Vaal Hazak, only light blue. The yellow spots on the sides of its head are now white, and the rotten flesh covering its body has been severely reduced in size. There is now various species of coral covering the Elder Dragon from head to tail. Behavior Like the original Vaal Hazak, the Reefback Vaal Hazak is solitary. However, it is much more aggressive than the original counterpart. Useful Information The coral covering Reefback Vaal Hazak requires purple sharpness to be pierced through. Its control over Effluvium has been greatly weakened, so any attacks involving Effluvium will be weaker than normal. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Reefback Vaal Hazak sits firmly near the top of the Coral Highland's food chain, with only Namielle being higher. Behavior Towards Other Monsters The Reefback Vaal Hazak is extremely aggressive, often attacking other monsters as soon as it senses them. Tracks The tracks that Reefback Vaal Hazak leaves behind are "Broken Coral Shards", "Shed Reefback Tooth", and "Reefback Claw Marks". Specific Locale Interactions Reefback Vaal Hazak has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Reefback Vaal Hazak has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Coral Highlands, Area 10 Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 10, they immediately hear the monster they're tracking. The hunter looks around for the source, before setting their eyes on the culprit: a Reefback Vaal Hazak, sleeping soundly. They try to get a closer look, only for the dragon to snort, causing the hunter to step back. As the hunter starts thinking of a way to deal with Reefback Vaal, they hear another snort. They turn around and see the dragon getting up. The dragon spots the hunter and after a few seconds, it snarls and starts approaching. It suddenly lunges and the hunter dodges and runs to Area 8, with R.Vaal hot on their heels. The dragon quickly jumps in front of the hunter and roars. The battle with Reefback Vaal Hazak has begun. Abilities Reefback Vaal Hazak's control over Effluvium compared to the normal Vaal Hazak is very weak. However, it more than makes up for it with its great control over the Water Element, able to condense water into beams and balls. Its claws are laced with a special chemical with sleep-inducing properties. Rage and the Tired States * Rage State: Reefback Vaal Hazak starts huffing mist from its mouth. * Tired State: Reefback Vaal Hazak starts drooling. Mounts Reefback Vaal Hazak has the same mount animations as regular Vaal Hazak. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Coat Dragon * Family: Hazak * Species: Reefback Vaal Hazak Habitat Range Reefback Vaal Hazak has currently only been seen in the Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Reefback Vaal Hazak is an aggressive top predator, preying on just about any creature smaller than it. This does put it at odds with other top predators such as Legiana, Deviljho, and Ebony Odogaron. Biological Adaptations Reefback Vaal Hazak's control over Effluvium is very weal. As such, it relies on its much stronger control over water to attack. It can shoot out water in the form of beams and balls, and even combine water vapor with what little Effluvium it has control over to attack with a special type of mist. Due to feeding on Sleeptoads during its juvenile state, Reefback Vaal Hazak's claws have a special chemical covering them that causes extreme drowsiness in victims. It seems to be in some sort of symbiotic relationship with the coral on its back. The Vaal Hazak provides protection for the coral, has not many monsters would want to fight an Elder Dragon. If a monster did decide to attack Reefback Vaal Hazak, the coral would provide defense, making it harder to get to R.Vaal's soft flesh. Attacks Reefback Vaal Hazak retains every attack the original Vaal Hazak has with the exception of Vaal's Effluvium based breath attacks. Any returning attack that involves its claws now causes the Sleep ailment. * Water Ball: Reefback Vaal Hazak shoots a large ball of water forwards. Causes Waterblight. * Triple Water Ball: Reefback Vaal Hazak shoots three balls of water in a trident formation. Causes Waterblight. * Water Beam: Reefback Vaal Hazak shoots a large beam of water forwards. Causes Waterblight. * Sweeping Water Beam: Reefback Vaal Hazak shoots a large beam of water from left to right. Causes Waterblight. * Sleep Swipe: Reefback Vaal Hazak swipes of its front claws, first the right, next to the left. Causes Sleep. * Sleep Slam: Reefback Vaal Hazak slams both of its front claws into the ground. Causes Sleep. * Mist Wave: Reefback Vaal Hazak stands still and growls. After five seconds, it unleashes a large wave of mist forwards. Causes Waterblight. 20% chance to cause Effluvium. * Mist Bomb: Reefback Vaal Hazak takes flight and snarls. After ten seconds, it unleashes a massive explosion of mist, not unlike Teostra's Supernova. Causes Severe Waterblight. 40% chance to cause Effluvium. Breakable Parts * Head: Scars will appear and the coral on its head will be broken * Chest: Scars will appear on its chest * Back: The coral on its back will be damaged and chipped * Tail (1): The tail will be scarred * Tail (2): The tail will be severed * Wings: Either wing will be scarred Interactions With Other Monsters With Legiana Turf War (Win) Reefback Vaal Hazak and Legiana both roar at each other. R.Vaal Hazak lunges at Legiana, only for Legiana to take flight. Legiana lands on R.Vaal's back and attempts to get to R.Vaal's flesh through the jagged coral. R.Vaal quickly grabs Legianaby its neck and slams it into the ground. After holding Legiana there for ten seconds, R.Vaal unleashes a large explosion of mist that leaves Legiana stunned and Reefback Vaal Hazak roaring triumphantly. With Tigrex Turf War (Tie) Reefback Vaal Hazak and Tigrex both roar at each other and start circling each other. The Tigrex suddenly lunges, causing Reefback Vaal Hazak to dodge. R.Vaal snaps at the Tigrex, who retaliates by clawing at the dragon, who flinches. R.Vaal shoots a beam of water at Tigrex, pushing it back. Tigrex retaliates by launching rocks at R.Vaal, making it flinch again. They roar at each other again, ending the Turf War in a tie. One of the monsters will then flee to another zone. With Taberi Hoshi Turf War (Tie) Taberi Hoshi shoots a little water out of its mouth and begins to hover. R.B. Vaal Hazak starts taking shots at the flying starfish. After taking a hefty amount of damage the coral eater lands on the other elder dragon. Taberi Hoshi begins eating the coral on the Valkyrie's back. The R.B. Vaal Hazak kicks the Taberi-Hoshi off it's back. Interactions With Unique Statuses As it is an Elder Dragon, Reefback Vaal Hazak can't be affected by the Frenzy Virus. There have been no reports of any Hyper Reefback Vaal Hazaks. Tempered Reefback Vaal Hazak is a threat level 3 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered monster. Arch-Tempered Reefback Vaal Hazak has the usual changes of an Arch-Tempered monster and gains one new attack. * Mist Blitz: Reefback Vaal Hazak screeches. After ten seconds, it unleashes a massive explosion of mist. After three more seconds mist surrounds R.Vaal and charges at the hunter three times in a row. Causes Severe Waterblight. 60% chance to cause Effluvium. Quests Master Rank Event Quests Theme Trivia * Reefback Vaal Hazak's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Reefback Vaal Hazak's concept is a reversal of the regular Vaal Hazak's concept. While Vaal Hazak is covered in death, Reefback Vaal Hazak is covered with life. * Reefback Vaal Hazak was conceptualized before Namielle's reveal. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Effluvium Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Scholarworld